Other Clans
Clans alphabetical Clan Aragon (High House) *Delm Aragon (M) *Vin Sin chel'Mara -- (M) card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana Caylon''Scout's Progress'', ch 6 *Sofi pel'Tegin -- (M) the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr Clan Asta (High? mid?) *Delm Asta was moved to send a message of solidarity to Delm Korval after Anne was insulted by Delm Sykun at one of yo'Lanna's gathers (which implies that Asta was also present at the gather) Clan Aziel (high? mid? low?) * based in Solcintra, members include merchants, Healers, and Scouts * Tol Ven yo'Endoth - (M) Survey Scout, first to learn the ways of the Sanilithe"Sweet Waters" Clan Baling (not High) *Khana vo'Daran - (M) Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him''Trade Secret'', ch 28 Clan Bindan (Mid House) *Gath tel'Izak -- (F) Delm Bindan''Scout's Progress'', ch 16 *Samiv tel'Izak -- (F) the pilot to whom Daav was engaged''Scout's Progress'', ch 5 Clan Chad *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: Wespail (not the delm's line) *Dema Wespail -- Thodelm, pilot Clan Diot (high? mid? low?) *Elabet pel'Ongin -- a poet''Local Custom'', ch 15 Clan Etgora (Mid House, with aspirations of promotion) *12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party''Balance of Trade'', Day 107, SY 1118 *Hin Ber del'Fordan -- (M) Etgora Himself"A Choice of Weapons" *Jen Dal del'Fordan -- (M) son & Nadelm *Kesa del'Fordan -- (F) daughter aged perhaps 12 standards Clan Shelart *mid-level House *Lines: Anaba *Len Sar Anaba -- Port merchant, a favored dining partner of Lady yo'Lanna Clan Guayar (High House) *Delm Guayar -- (M) *Clonak ter'Meulen -- (M) Delm Guayar's son,Scout's Progress, ch 14 formerly a Scout in Daav's command, and still in the habit of addressing Daav as Captain''Scout's Progress'', ch 19; wears a mustache''Scout's Progress'', ch 13 which is likewise a holdover from his days as an active Scout Clan Hedrede (for many centuries Mid House but among top 5%, cited as High House M&D e-Arc, chapter 18) *Vel Ter jo'Bern -- (F) held the title of Elder Hedrede at the time of the Great Migration, was one of the two negotiators of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 *Delm Hedrede -- (F) attempted to cast doubt on Anne's scholarship in open Council *Dath jo'Bern - (f) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai (M&D) *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- Clan Persage (ally, not Clan Hedrede), situated upon Avontai -- the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be place (aka Rose, M&D, Ch. 19) Clan Idvantis (high? mid? low?) *Anthara ter'Gasta - (F) Scout Commander''Trade Secret'', ch 29 Clan Ixin (High House) *Lus Tin ven'Deelin, Delm Ixin (M&D ch 31, uncle of Rema ven'Deelin. *Rema ven'Deelin -- (F) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students; eidectic memory;Scout's Progress, ch 3 partner to Var Mon pin'Aker''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 *Norn ven'Deelin -- (F) a Master Trader (12th century) Clan Justus (High House) *12th century: Kor Ith yo'Lanna -- (M) captain of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Cast of Characters *Thodelm yo'Lanna -- (M) *Ilthiria yo'Lanna -- (F) Thodelmae, oldest friend of Chi yos'Phelium, sister to Guayar Himself. *Ken Rik yo'Lanna -- (M) for many years cargo master on Dutiful Passage, Korval's major trade ship.Local Custom, ch 28 Clan Lyderg (Mid House) *The Mizel nursery is fostered with them. An affiliated clan. Clan Mandor (high? mid? low?) Clan Midys (Mid House) *12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on BarskaleeTrade Secret, ch 18 *12th century: Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker''Trade Secret'', ch 19 *Var Mon pin'Aker -- (M) Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Lyn Den Kochi -- (M) Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards *Var Mon pin'Aker's mother -- (F) also Lyn Den Kochi's aunt''Scout's Progress'', ch 9 *Lyn Den Kochi's father -- (M) Clan Mizel (Low Mid House) *Birin Caylon: Mizel Herself, mother of Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana, and Sinit *Hanelur Caylon: Birin Caylon's mother, who preceded her as Delm''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 *Ran Eld Caylon: Nadelm Mizel, Birin's son, recently deceased *Voni Caylon: Birin's eldest daughter; supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty * Aelliana Caylon: Birin Caylon's middle daughter,Scout's Progress, ch 1 tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics, lifemates Daav yos'Phelium (Delm Korval) near the end of M&D *Sinit Caylon: Birin's youngest daughter, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards, M&D, Ch. 5), fostered with yo'Lanna as result of agreement with Korval, later becomes Delm (ref needed). *Tiatha Caylon: Aelliana's daughter Clan Nexon (Mid House''Local Custom'', ch 39) *Rakina Lirgael -- (F) Delm Nexon''Local Custom'', ch 33 *Syntebra el'Kemin -- (F) the wife-to-be chosen for Er Thom by his thodelm''Local Custom'', ch 1 *Syntebra el'Kemin's father -- (M) presumably Thodelm el'Kemin Clan Nosko (mid? low?) *Delm Nosko -- (M)"Phoenix" *Cyra chel'Vona -- (F) his niece, a jeweler Clan Pyx (high? mid? low?) Clan Quiptic (Mid House, dissolved c. SY 1100) *Quiptic Himself -- (M) inherited the delm's ring young; was entrapped and outmaneuvred by Infreya chel'Gaibin, leading to the dissolution of the clan and his suicide *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) son of the last Delm by Infreya chel'Gaibin; following the dissolution of the clan, was adopted into his mother's clan, Rinork (q.v.) Clan Reptor (Mid House) *Zan Der pel'Kirmin -- (M) Reptor Himself, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 25 Yolan's father and Sed Ric's uncle''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *Yolan pel'Kirmin -- (F) ] aka *Sed Ric bin'Ala -- (M) ] "the pirates" *"Cousin Peri, who kept warehouse on Mordra" *a boy of around eight Standard Years *a girl of around nine Standard Years Clan Rinork (High House) *A trading house, whose members are noted for their high self-worth and willingness to cry Balance''Balance of Trade'', Day 106, SY 1118 *For Don chel'Gaibin -- (M) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Infreya chel'Gaibin -- (F) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin -- (M) her son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she"; likewise a trader; Nadelm Rinork *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) her adopted son, "taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder"; a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family Clan Silari ( ? ?) * Alara's own daughter had gone to Clan chel’Mara in a contract marriage before she took on her Scout training(The Rifles First Wife) *Delm Silari, long thought to be in bordering his dotage, not unexpectedly favoring the Korval side of the business of the great hole put in Liad by Korval’s forces. *His having been a deciding vote in allowing the quite young Pat Rin yos’Phelium into Teydor’s at Daav yos’Phelium’s suggestion also figured into the question, but then he’d been a contemporary of that Delm’s mother. *Silari had been the subordinate business partner in an arrangement generations old … and so Clan Forban taking both the other two daughters of Silari – and the daughters of those daughters had not seemed so out of place until the weak-brained council had thrown Korval off world. Forban supporting the Council, Silari – in the person of Delm Valad chel’Voyon – had opted out of the partnership. Clan Shelart *mid-level House *Lines: bel'Urik *Gus Tav bel'Urik -- Port merchant Clan Tangier (mid ? high ? low?) *Zed ter'Janpok - Delm, a chef (Fledgeling, ch 20) Clan Tarnia (outworld, based on Irikwae) *Stafeli Maarilex - (F) Delm, with a fearsome reputation; Norn ven'Deelin's foster mother''Balance of Trade'', Day 135, SY 1118 *Ren Lar Maarilex - (M) her son, master of the vine''Balance of Trade'', Day 139, SY 1118 *Pet Ric Maarilex - (M) his son *Meicha Maarilex - (F) a twin *Miandra Maarilex - (F) a twin *Pan Dir - (M) (Line not specified) a son of the house presently on Liad to complete his education''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 Clan Tuxent (mid? high? low ?) *Har Par dea'Liss - a master of the Accountants Guild (I Dare) Clan Yedon (mid? high? low?) *Delm Yedon -- (F) *Jin Del yo'Kera -- (M) Anne's colleague and friend''Local Custom'', ch 8''Local Custom'', ch 26 Clan Yron *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: pen'Evrit (not the delm's line) *Hae Den pen'Evrit -- (M) Thodelm, pilot Clan Ziergord (mid? high? low?) *An unnamed trader of this clan is mentioned in Balance of Trade Clans by status High Houses *Aragon **12th century: It is said that to say Aragon makes porcelains would be as much an understatement as to say that Korval makes pilots. **14th century: Delm Aragon (M); Sofi pel'Tegin (F), the delm's sister; chel'Mara (Vin Sin, card sharp); Pat Rin has met the third daughter of the house in Certain Symmetry *Guayar - ter’Meulen (delm’s line; Delm Guayar (M); Clonak (M) his son, mustached Scout) *Ixin (badge: Rabbit silhoutted against a full moon) - Delm's Line: ven'Deelin **12th century: ven'Deelin (Norn (F), Master Trader) **14th century: ven'Deelin (Lus Tin (M), Delm (M&D ch 31); Rema (F), his niece, a Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students) *Justus (badge: a snake wrapped three times around a moon) - Long-time ally of Korval. The yo'Lanna house is named Glavda Empri. *12th century: Kor Ith yo'Lanna (M), captain of Elthoria *14th century: Thodelm yo'Lanna (M); Ilthiria yo'Lanna (F), Thodelmae, oldest friend of Chi yos'Phelium, sister to Guayar Himself; Ken Rik yo'Lanna (M), for many years cargo master on Dutiful Passage, Korval's major trade ship. *Korval (originally Torvin (yos'Phelium) and Alkia (yos'Galan)) (badge: Winged dragon hovering over tree in full leaf) - yos’Phelium (delm’s line), yos’Galan, bel’Tarda - see The Clan Korval *Rinork (at the time of Balance of Trade) Mid and Low Houses *Asta - not sure of placement *Baling - vo'Daran (Khana (M), Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him) *Bindan - tel'Izak (delm's line; Delm (F); Samiv (F), Daav's intended wife) *Chad - Wespail (Dema) *Etgora - del'Fordan (delm's line) (badge: "the glass and star") (line of business is the star-trade) **12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party **14th century: Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora; Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards; Jen Dal del'Fordan, son & Nadelm -Ally of Korval. *Gabrian - Anaba (Len Sar) *Hedrede - high Mid House, very old; jo'Bern (delm's line) *Idvantis - ter'Gasta (Anthara (F), Scout Commander) *Ithik - ven’Rudan *Kia - (Breath's Duty) *Lysta - yo'Vanna (delm's line), Brunner (Ichliad, weatherman)"Misfits" *Mandor - Involved in a land dispute with Pyx, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Mendoza - Mendoza *Midys - Kochi (delm’s line) **12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on Barskalee; Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker **14th century: Kochi (Lyn Den (M) (not the delm); Lyn Den's father (M)); pin'Aker (Var Mon (M), Scout; Var Mon's mother (F)) *Mizel - Caylon (delm’s line) *Nexon - Lirgael (delm's line; Rakina (F), Delm Nexon), el'Kemin (Syntebra (F); her father (M), presumably the thodelm) *Nosko - chel'Vona (Cyra (F), a jeweler) *Pyx - Involved in a land dispute with Mandor, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Plemia - Olanek (delm’s line) yo'Vaade ((M), one of Vin Sen chel'Mara's cronies) **Nalli Olanek (f) held the title of Speaker of the Council at the time of the Great Migration, and led the negotiation of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 **The other major appearance of the clan and of Line Olanek is in Conflict of Honors, at which time its standing among the Clans is somewhat diminished *Quiptic ("lower mid-tier" at the time of its dissolution, c. SY 1100) - pen'Akla (delm's line: unnamed final Delm; Tan Sim, that Delm's son) *Reptor - pel’Kirmin (delm’s line: Zan Dir, Scout’s Progress; Yolan); bin’Ala (Sed Ric, Scout’s Progress) *Shelart - bel’Urik (Gus Tav) *Simesta - sel’Mindruyk (delm’s line), Yoltak (Rel Vad, Carpe Diem) *Sykun - not sure of placement, but either High or high Mid, as Delm Sykun was on yo'Lanna's guest list until she chose to offer Korval insult''Scout's Progress'', ch 24 *Telrune - (Low House) pen'Uldra (Fer Gun (M), Daav's father) *Vintyr - with whom Korval was engaged in unsatisfactory negotiations''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Wylan - (Low House, Solcintra taxi) dea'San (only line; Vertu; Fereda; Chim Dal)"Skyblaze" *Yedon - yo'Kera (Jin Del (M), Anne's colleague and friend) *Yron - pen’Evrit (Hae Den) Outworld Clans *Dartom - wiped out by a plague, along with the entire population of the outworld on which they were based, about 50 years before Balance of TradeBalance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 *Jabun - Meriandra (delm’s line), based on Casia *Obrelt - dea’Judan (delm’s line) (based on Casia) *Persage -- from when springs Bre Din sig'Ranton *Tarnia - Maarilex (delm's line); based on Irikwae; badge: "a grapevine, heavy with fruit"; noted winemakers **12th century: Maarilex (Stafeli (F), delm; Ren Lar (M), master of the vine; Pet Ric (M); Meicha (F) and Miandra (F)); unspecified Line (Pan Dir (M)) *Erob (badge: Stylized mountain-and-hawk) on Lytaxin- Tiazan (delm’s line) - Miri's famliy **tel’Vosti **Alys Tiazan (I Dare) *Danut - small clan with their principal warehouse on (planet? not Lytaxin or Liad). Invoke their war-impaired shipping clause (Plan B, ch Nimbledrake: Ending Jump) Lines UnClanned *Andresi ((M), a High House gentleman identified by Daav as "one of his mother's cronies") *Apel ((F), proprietor of Jon dea'Cort's favorite drinking establishment''Scout's Progress'', ch 11) *Barq ((?), Director of Chonselta Technical College) *bel'Fasin (San (M), to whom Ran Eld owes a considerable amount of money''Scout's Progress'', ch 20) *bel'Verand (? (F), Trade Mistress at Finifter''Trade Secret'', ch 14) *bel'Witnin (Kar Sin (?), technician aboard ElthoriaTrade Secret, epilogue) *chel'Venga (? (?), a pawnbroker in Solcintra Low Port) *dea'Blanco (? (M), Captain of Coyander Kenso) *dea'Cort (Jon (M), a Scout, later Master Pilot and Daav's instructor at the Scout Academy"Pilot of Korval", later proprietor of Binjali Repair Shop) *dea'Gauss ((M), Korval's man of business;Local Custom, ch 35''Scout's Progress'', ch 4 one of his ancestors handled the paperwork for the founding of Clan Korval and the contract with the High Houses of Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch29-32) *dea'Lorn (Eyla (F), society tailor with the patronage of Korval''Local Custom'', ch 31) *dea'Lystra (Del Orn (M), master of the Modrid Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 125, SY 1118) *del'Pemridj (Bobrin (F), a High House lady of Daav's acquaintance) *el'Thrassin (Shan (M), person appearing in Liaden literature who faced a difficult matter of Balance in days of old''Local Custom'', ch 3) *Fidin (Lys (F), one of Aelliana's students, "brilliant -- and outrageous", made First-In Scout''Scout's Progress'', ch 10) *Hopanik ((F), Master Pilot at Solcintra Pilot's Hall, signed Er Thom's second-class license) *Intassi ((F), an ex-Scout, nurse to multiple generations of Korval's children''Local Custom'', ch 19) *Ivrex ((?), a trader) *Jarl ((M), Master Pilot at Chonselta Pilot's Hall, supervised Aelliana's testing for second-class license) *Jinmaer (Frad, a Scout, formerly one of Daav's teammates and remained a close friend) *Kestra ((F), a Master Healer at Solcintra Healers Hall''Local Custom'', ch 27''Local Custom'', ch 34) *Kinrae (Fil Tor (M), the man who abducted Anne and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction''Local Custom'', ch 29) *kor'Entec (Alisa (F), trader on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, SY 1118) *Moonel ((M), Master Jeweler situated in Solcintra) *Ne'zame (Kayzin (F), first mate of Dutiful Passage,Conflict of Honors; Shadia, Carpe Diem, Plan B) *Ongit ((?), implied by the existence of Ongit's restaurant) *pak'Ora ((M), butler at Trealla Fantrol''Local Custom'', ch 2) *pel'Arot (Rod Ern (M), Scout Pilot, missing three fingers on one hand) *pel'Endra ((?), presumable discoverer of the pel'Endra Ratio used in pilot math) *pel'Kana ((M), butler at Jelaza Kazone''Local Custom'', ch 7) *pel'Nyan ((F), a High House lady) *pel'Oban (Zer Min (M), dancing instructor on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118) *pel'Odma (Zar Kin (M), a shrewd trader of Er Thom's acquaintence) *pel'Rula (Lord pel'Rula, intended to contract with Voni; Lady pel'Rula, his mother; the family is higher than Caylon by enough that the match is described as "a coup, indeed") *pel'Saba (Mr. (M), butler to Tarnia) *pen'Ebit (Kilara (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 116, SY 1118) *pen'Edrik (Jazla (F), pilot employed at Korval's Solcintra Dispatch Office) *per'Etla (Gar Sad (M), cargo master of Elthoria) *pin'Ethil (Bor Gen (M), Mechanic First Class on Dutiful Passage) *Quenpalt ((?), presumable owner of Quenpalt's Casino) *Robir ((?), Master Pilot, taught Er Thom and Daav their first piloting equations) *ro'Menlin (Lyada (F), person appearing in Liaden literature, whom Shan el'Thrassin loved but could not spare''Local Custom'', ch 6) *sea'Kira (? (?), Captain of GenchiBalance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118) *sel'Iprith (Olwen (F), Scout Lieutenant, an old and dear friend of Daav's''Local Custom'', ch 25, they were teammates when Daav was a Scout) *sig'Andir ((M), lost at pikit to Vin Sen chel'Mara) *sig'Erlan (Dil Ton (M), Trader stationed on Mandrake) *sig'Eva (Dus Tin (M), driver employed at Korval's primary shipyard in Solcintra''Local Custom'', ch 16) *sig'Flava (Parvet (F), who propositions Jethri in Balance of Trade) *sig'Harat (Tilba (F), a master Healer at Irikwae's Healer Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 165, SY 1118) *sig'Lorta (Ena Tyl (M), trader, Jethri's mentor at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *sig'Norba (Montet (F), Field Scout"Naratha's Shadow") *sig'Radia (? (F), a Scout Captain; ? (F), Acting Scout Commander, about Daav's age"Breath's Duty") *tel'Bana (Drusil (F), student and academic heir of Jin Del yo'Kera) *tel'Dorbit (Gaenor (F), first mate of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 63, SY 1118) - clan sigil is "a geometric representation of three cut jewels, red, green, and blue"Trade Secret, ch 2 *tel'Iquin ((F), the ever-amiable Scout Lieutenant) *tel'Linden (a trader encountered on Verstal''Trade Secret'', prologue) *tel'Ossa (Parin (F), an apprentice at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *tel'Ozan (Qiarta (M), a field technician, one of Aelliana's students) *ter'Astin (Jan Rek (M), Scout Captain''Balance of Trade'', Day 66, SY 1118) *Tey Dor ((M), Master Marksman) *tor'Beli (Mrs. (F), cook to Tarnia) *ven'Apon (Jyl (F), a Master Trader involved in shady dealings''Local Custom'', ch 13) *ven'Ducci ((M), Master Pilot, piloting instructor on Dutiful Passage) *ven'Sambra (a trader encountered on Verstal) *ven'Tura ((?), presumable compiler of the ven'Tura Tables) *ver'Borith (Rantel (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118) *Vilander ((?), author of Vilander's Proverbs) *yo'Laney ((?), a trader) *yo'Nelon (Baan (M), Scout Pilot, one of Aelliana's students) *yo'Shomin (Fel Din (M), Scout Lieutenant) *yos'Arimyst (Therin (M), Hall Master at Irikwae's Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 166, SY 1118) *yos'Belin (Rand (F), a courier pilot) *Faaldom *sig’Alda *Mendoza * sig’Ella (Tonee, Conflict of Honors) *vin’Tayla (Narna, Solcintra Portmaster, Scout’s Progress) *ren’Gelder (Per Sea, Pilot Guildmanster, Scout’s Progress) *pel’Quida (Nil Ten) *sig’Ander *dea’Ladd (“Breath’s Duty”) *sig'Zerba (med tech - serves Clan Erob in I Dare) Notes